Demande
by booz
Summary: Severus doit voir Lucius pour savoir s'il fait le bon choix. Remus peste contre les vendredis après midi. tous deux se retrouvent le soir pour vivre une étrange saint Valentin durant laquelle ils vont se révéler petit à petit.


Salut tout le monde

Je vais faire court pour m'excuser mais dimanche j'ai fais une mauvaise chute qui m'a tenu à l'hôpital toute la journée.

Je poste donc maintenant un OS Severus/Remus que je dédiasse à Real or not ? et à Lily, ma béta pour leur soutient inébranlable.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Harry/Severus (principal) mais aussi Rémus/Sirius, d'autres couples apparaitront plus tard je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites.

Ah oui aussi il y a mon premier lemon (on peut appeler ça comme ça ?). qu'en pensez vous ?

.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape était connu pour avoir un grand nombre de facettes :

Professeur de potions, détesté par une grande majorité d'élèves.

Directeur des Serpentards, admiré par les membres de sa maison, craint par les autres.

Collègue peu bavard mais extrêmement compétent (malgré sa partialité).

Mangemort de premier ordre.

Espion reconnu, admiré même, mais en silence généralement.

Compagnon de confiance au combat (tout dépendait du côté où il combattait).

Ennemi.

Ami (peu avaient ce privilège).

Amant.

C'est ce dernier point qui lui posait le plus de problèmes en ce moment.

Il avait été l'amant de nombreuses personnes, ne s'attachant à aucune, préférant ne pas revoir ses compagnons d'une nuit plus qu'il ne le faut.

Selon lui, toute personne libre pouvait lui nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre, aussi ses relations ne duraient pas au delà du levé du soleil.

Tout le monde le savait, jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, lorsqu'il lui avait offert cet esclave en cette nuit de juillet pensait récompenser comme il se doit l'homme qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Il n'avait seulement pas prévu la suite.

Mais cela appartenait au passé.

A l'heure où il repensait à sa rencontre avec son compagnon actuel Severus Snape était bel et bien ancré dans le présent ; présent qui amenait avec lui des événements auxquels il ne voulait pas être confronté de si bonne heure.

Il ruminait en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de LEUR maison.

LEUR maison par Merlin !

Malgré l'air renfrogné qu'il avait, il se souvenait avec beaucoup de tendresse du jour où ils en étaient devenus officiellement les propriétaires. Mais à part son amant et ses amis proches – c'est-à-dire Lucius – personne ne le savait, et personne d'autre ne le saurait.

Finalement, sachant très bien que ses problèmes ne se résoudraient pas s'il continuait à marcher sans but dans la maison, il sortit pour pouvoir transplaner.

Le temps frais du Wiltshire le fit frissonner imperceptiblement lorsqu'il arriva à destination. Mais le temps ne le rebuta pas et il se contenta de remonter son ample capuche sur sa tête et de se diriger vers le grand manoir qui se dessinait devant lui.

Arrivé devant les hautes portes en bois, il fut surpris de voir que la personne qui les avait ouvertes n'était pas l'habituel elfe de maison mais bien le maître des lieux qui l'accueillait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien eh bien. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire sortir le maître des potions de son antre un tel jour ?

Severus Snape se contenta d'entrée sans se soucier des règles de politesse.

Il savait très bien que venir voir Lucius était fortement déconseillé mais c'était sa seule option, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de gâcher sa soirée.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Le sourire moqueur de Lucius, Severus n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir, aussi se débarrassa t-il de sa cape de voyage pour aller directement vers le petit salon qui se trouvait à quelques pas de l'entrée principale.

Lucius referma la porte derrière lui et le suivit, étonné que son ami ne réponde pas à ses piques.

Cette histoire lui tenait donc tellement à cœur. C'était intéressant à savoir.

Le blond sourit en suivant son ancien compagnon Mangemort vers son salon privé ; si Severus Snape était venu lui parler en ce jour cela ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison.

Arrivé dans le salon il alluma la cheminé d'un geste de baguette et s'installa dans le fauteuil laissé libre près de la table basse sur laquelle une bouteille de vieux whisky, qu'il reconnu immédiatement, était posée.

Le sourire moqueur de Lucius s'adoucit quelque peu, et il dévisagea l'homme qui lui faisait face. Cet homme qui avait partagé quasiment toute sa vie avec lui, qui connaissait tous ses doutes et tous ses espoirs, qui l'avait soutenu à sa façon, dans tous ses choix et dans tous ses actes se tenait devant lui et avait besoin de son soutient, alors comme le brun l'avait fait de nombreuses fois par le passé, Lucius se promit de le soutenir aussi fermement qu'il avait été soutenu.

Et aujourd'hui, par cette bouteille, le maître des potions lui faisait une demande implicite à laquelle Lucius ne pouvait que répondre par l'affirmative.

Il fit apparaitre deux verres devant lui et ouvrit la bouteille. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir trinqué en silence que le brun consentit à parler.

- Je ne te le demanderai pas, mais je voudrais cependant en être sur.

Le regard noir et le gris se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Lucius savait que son ami n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments, aussi ne fit-il aucune remarque.

Il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait été à la place de Severus. A l'époque ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit et l'avait encouragé à sa manière. Il était de son devoir de faire de même. Il aurait tout son temps pour se moquer de lui plus tard.

- Severus, je vais te poser une seule question : y a-t-il une seule chose que tu regrettes depuis que tu as fais le choix de suivre cet étrange esclave que le seigneur des ténèbres t'avait donné?

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés. Le seul changement venait du mince sourire qui ornait les lèvres de la terreur des cachots.

Lucius avait raison.

De quoi avait-il peur après tout.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Trois ans de bonheur parfait, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Il leva son verre pour remercier son hôte de ses précieux conseils et bu le liquide ambré qu'il avait offert au couple il y a plus de vingt ans de cela.

_« C'est un whisky qui doit vieillir avant d'être consommé. » avait-il dit en offrant la bouteille à Lucius à l'occasion de la fête donnée pour ses fiançailles._

_« Alors nous l'ouvriront pour célébrer ton mariage » _

« _Cela veut-il dire que tu ne souhaites ne jamais avoir à gouter cette merveille Malfoy ? »_

_« On verra Snape, on verra »._

Ils avaient bien fait d'attendre, le goût du liquide qui glissait dans leur bouche avait valu les vingt années d'attente.

OoOoOoO

Le vendredi était le jour de la semaine que Remus Lupin aimait le moins.

Non seulement il était le seul directeur de maison à travailler, mais en plus de cela, Severus était invisible durant toute la journée, occupant celle-ci à travailler sur des potions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, ne sortant de son laboratoire que pour dîner et donner les deux cours qu'il avait l'après midi.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils vivaient de cette manière.

Après la défaite du mage noir, ils avaient enfin admis que leur couple pourrait peut-être avoir un avenir.

Lorsqu'ils ont emménagés ensemble, un mois après la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de personnes lui ont reproché d'aller trop vite.

S'ils savaient !

S'ils savaient qu'il avait aimé Severus dès Poudlard, dès ce stupide accident dans la cabane hurlante.

Seuls Harry et Severus étaient au courant, et Sirius bien sûr. Comment n'avait-il pas pu l'être.

Les critiques lui importaient peu.

Le ministère les avait laissés tranquilles dès les premiers témoignages d'Harry et des « Héros de la dernière guerre » comme les journalistes aimaient le rappeler.

De plus le couple que formaient Harry et Draco avait détourné l'attention des journalistes à l'époque et il leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

_« Tu as le droit au bonheur, Remus, surtout lorsqu'il est à porté de main. Ta vie a été rythmée par la guerre alors il faut que tu t'habitue à la paix. » _

_Les yeux verts fixaient ceux dorés du loup garou. _

_Cette discussion se tenait au 12 Grimmaurd Place alors qu'une foule de journalistes se trouvaient dehors espérant voir ce couple étrange qui défrayait la chronique._

_Severus faisait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de son fiancé. _

_Voyant que ce dernier avait du mal à convaincre le dernier de Maraudeurs à accepter son offre, le blond se leva et posa son bras autour de la hanche d'Harry. Remus lui sourit alors qu'il déclarait._

_« Professeur, voyez cela comme des excuses de ma part pour m'être comporté de la sorte lorsque vous m'avez accueillit ». _

_Se tournant vers Harry il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du brun avant de l'entrainer vers la fausse aux lions. _

_« Viens Harry, allons choquer le monde sorcier une bonne fois pour toute »_

_Le rire cristallin d'Harry résonna dans le couloir et Remus sourit lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son amant se refermer autour de ses épaules. _

_« Maintenant Potter va être insupportable ! »_

_« Rappelle lui qu'il te doit la vie et il ne dira plus rien »_

_« Ça c'est ce que tu crois »_

_« Tais toi et embrasse moi plutôt »._

Remus se reprit en entrant dans sa classe pour préparer son dernier cours de la journée.

6ème année Griffondors/Serpentards.

Il sourit en pensant à la rivalité toujours existante entre les deux maisons. Une rivalité grandement atténuée mais qui subsistait toujours parce qu'il « faut conserver les traditions » comme se plaisait à dire Severus.

Il s'assit à son bureau lorsqu'il aperçut une note sur son bureau.

_« Je finirai plus tard que prévu. Ne m'attends pas pour rentrer »._

C'était bref.

Comme d'habitude, mais Remus ne s'en souciait pas, il avait plus qu'il n'avait un jour espérer et si Severus n'était pas tendre, ni doux, ni sentimental cela ne faisait rien.

Il l'avait choisi en connaissance de cause et s'en contentait.

Le soir, il savait qu'il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras pour dormir et cela lui suffisait.

Severus n'avait jamais été aimé comme on l'est par un conjoint, alors il avait fallu lui apprendre et décrypter ses angoisses et sa peur de mal faire derrière ses sarcasmes et ses rictus. Et si l'homme ne lui disait que rarement des mots tendres, ses actes signifiaient tellement plus qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Il sourit en pensant à la tête de son amant lorsque, la veille, il était rentré de Poudlard en pestant contre la nouvelle directrice qui lui avait dit que, non ses cachots ne seraient pas épargnés par les décorations de Saint Valentin qu'elle mettait en place pour le jour suivant. Alors il les avait fuit pour ne pas voir ce rose et tout ces cœurs dénaturer son sanctuaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit et il alla ouvrir la porte à ses élèves, souriant légèrement en voyant les petites notes roses en forme de cygne voleter un peu partout dans le couloir, se posant parfois sur l'épaule d'un étudiant. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots, plus tard, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'effet provoqué par la décoration sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Severus rentra chez lui, en pestant contre les loups-garous Griffondor qui se permettaient de venir « observer la manière dont les décorations de saint valentin égayaient ses cachots», il ne put retenir une vague de panique mêlée de stress et de bien être.

Ce soir il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer de ce poids qu'il trainait depuis six mois.

Son amant était allongé dans le canapé, lisant un livre sur les différents sortilèges de magie noire qu'il referma aussitôt qu'il sentit l'odeur de Severus dans la pièce.

Il se tourna pour lui sourire sans toutefois se lever, attendant que son amant le rejoigne.

« Je ne te demanderai pas si tu as passé une bonne journée j'en connais déjà la réponse. »

Un rictus déforma un instant les lèvres du maître de potions lorsqu'il s'installa à son tour dans le canapé, laissant le loup-garou se blottir contre lui.

Une fois l'homme dans ses bras, il l'embrassa furtivement son front et poussa un soupir de bien être. Cette semaine avait été difficile pour lui, mais chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait enfin chez lui, il se disait que ses efforts n'étaient vraiment pas vains. L'homme qui partageait sa vie sans rechigner méritait amplement la surprise qu'il lui avait préparé.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Remus avait remarqué l'air fatigué que son amant abordait depuis quelques mois mais il préférait attendre que Severus lui en parle plutôt que de le pousser à se confier.

Il devait cependant admettre qu'il s'inquiétait un peu ; très peu de choses pouvaient préoccuper son amant de la sorte, mais il ne voulait pas empiéter sur cette partie de sa vie. Pour avoir de nombreuses fois combattu avec – et parfois contre – lui, il savait qu'il ne demanderait de l'aide qu'en dernier recours. Il se contentait dans ces cas là de le soutenir au maximum, comme lui, l'avait toujours fait de manière détournée.

« Je suis seulement fatigué. Je viens de réussir une expérience commencée il y a à peu près six mois. »

Remus se tourna pour pouvoir regarder son amant. Les traits pâles de l'homme étaient légèrement tendus et il voyait dans le regard noir le soulagement se mêler à l'incertitude. Cette expérience devait réellement lui tenir à cœur pour qu'une fois terminée il y pense encore.

« Tu y pense encore, tu sais. »

« Jaloux ? »

Les lèvres du maître de potions s'incurvèrent dans un fin sourire, sourire que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter avoir vu et qui était depuis un moment exclusivement réservé à Lucius et Remus.

Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque le loup garou en approcha ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'adoucir le regard du brun.

La bouche de Remus était à moins d'un centimètre lorsqu'il murmura un « peut-être » à peine audible avant d'embrasser ces lèvres pâles avec dévotion.

Lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas à être très actives, se promenant le long de celles plus ourlées du loup-garou, laissant parfois un bout de langue sortir pour en effleurer la texture, pour les goûter, retrouvant cette saveur particulière qui l'avait ému la première fois, cette sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être revenu chez soi après un long voyage.

Et Severus s'accrochait à cette sensation.

Il en était devenu dépendant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'impression d'être chez lui nul part sauf peut être à Poudlard, mais les moments passés dans les bras minces et pourtant si puissants du loup-garou frisaient la perfection. Tout l'accueillait, l'entourait, le choyait, lui criait l'amour de l'homme qui l'embrassait alors, il faisait passer tous ses sentiments dans le baiser qu'il rendait. A défaut de les lui dire il les transmettait par ses gestes, son regard et il savait que Remus les comprenait et les appréciait à leur juste valeur.

Rompant le baiser, le professeur de Défense plongea son regard dans les orbes sombres de son vis-à-vis et sourit.

« Voilà tu n'y pense plus ! »

« Maintenant si. »

Remus lança à son amant un regard complice, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse et de laisser ses doigts courir en de légères caresses sur la hache recouverte des robes sombres du professeur de potions.

« J'ai un excellent remède contre ça »

Il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder le visage apaisé du brun qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses volatiles de son amant.

« Chocolat ? »

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le loup-garou rejeter cette réponse et fut happer par deux yeux dorés et étrangement brillants, sentant à peine les caresses se faire plus appuyées et les boutons de sa robe de sorcier se défaire lentement.

« Que proposes-tu alors ? »

Il connaissait la réponse parce qu'il connaissait le regard que lui lançait son compagnon, mais il aimait entendre sa voix dans ses moments là.

Une voix qui devenait si divinement rauque et chaude qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet à elle seule.

Il aimait voir que son amant parvenait encore à le rendre fou de désir rien qu'en utilisant sa voix, ses gestes ou simplement sa démarche.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen seul moyen qui soit efficace pour vous enlever une idée de la tête mon cher Severus »

Ça n'avait pas loupé, la voix de Remus à cet instant était un appel à la débauche. Tout comme sa bouche qui se posait sur le bas du cou libéré de la prison de tissu dans lequel il se trouvait emprisonné quelques instants plus tôt.

La bouche du loup-garou mordait, suçait, lapait la peau sous elle, ne se lassant pas de la saveur épicée et un peu acide qu'elle avait et Remus se dit que parfois, le gout de la peau de Severus était tout ce qui suffisait à son bonheur

« Et quel est-il ce moyen ? »

« Le sexe »

« Le sexe, voyez vous ça ! »

Le loup-garou s'était redressé pour offrir à Severus un sourire carnassier.

Se rapprochant de la bouche qui n'appelait que lui, il ondula pour être à la hauteur de la tête de son amant, appuyant consciemment de sa hanche sur l'entrejambe délicieusement tendue de ce dernier qui retint un soupir de justesse.

Avant de poser définitivement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, Remus avança sa main entre leur deux corps et commença à masser le sexe tendu sous lui.

« Oh oui, je vois en effet »

Et sa bouche embrassa durement celle de son vis-à-vis plus que consentant de la torture subite.

Mordant les lèvres avec passions, laissant courir sa langue contre l'autre, chaude et douce et sucrée et divinement habile, pendant que ses mains descendaient le long du dos du directeur des Griffondors, arrêtant au bas des reins pour mieux approcher ce corps mince et ferme du sien.

Comprenant la demande Remus se cambra, poussant son érection contre celle de son amant, gémissant dans le baiser lorsqu'il sentit le tissu rêche de ses pantalons buter contre l'extrémité de son pénis, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Il s'appuya d'avantage contre l'entrejambe de Severus, souriant lorsqu'un gémissement des plus érotiques sortit de la bouche de ce dernier, qui fit accentuer ses mouvements de bassin.

Il devait se rapprocher au maximum de cette chaleur qui croissait sous lui, alors il commença à défaire le pantalon sombre, appuyant délibérément sur la fermeture éclair lorsqu'il l'abaissa, suivant les lignes du sexe palpitant qui se dessinait sous le sous-vêtement découvert.

Il savait que Severus retenait ses gémissements et il voulait à tout prix le pousser à bout, lui faire rendre les armes. Une fois la torture terminée il fit disparaitre d'un geste de la main les vêtements qui encombraient son acension, ne laissant à l'ancien espion que son boxer noir et sa chemise, tout aussi sombre, à moitié déboutonnée.

Voyant cela, Severus décida de reprendre les rênes et d'un coup de reins qui les fit gémir tout les deux, renversa Lupin sur l'épais tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Impatient ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point »

Et il attrapa la bouche du loup-garou dans un baiser passionné tandis que ses mains réparaient l'erreur qu'avait commis Remus, à savoir ne pas l'avoir attendu nu sur le canapé.

Sa bouche s'éloigna de celle qu'il embrassait avec avidité pour descendre tout le long du torse qui se découvrait au fur et à mesure que les boutons cédaient sous les doigts longs et fins.

Les gémissements que Remus ne pouvait contenir emplissaient la pièce, accentuant le désir du maître de potion qui s'évertuait à les multiplier, suçant les tétons, léchant leurs contours avec volupté, passant et repassant ses mains à la limite du pantalon sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin, appuyant son corps contre l'alléchante bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Remus.

Il s'emplissait les narines de l'odeur musquée de Remus, il écoutait avec dévotion les gémissements rauques de Remus, ses grognements d'impatience.

Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par le corps tendu et frissonnant sous sa bouche, sous ses mains.

Hypnotisés par cet abandon qui allait tellement à l'encontre de la nature du loup qui sommeillait en lui.

Combien de temps lui avait-il fallut pour dompter l'animal qui sommeillait en Remus ?

Il ne le savait plus. Mais ça avait marqué le début des nuits les plus torrides qu'il avait connu.

Aujourd'hui encore il était heureux d'être parvenu à lier ces deux parties de Remus qui faisaient de lui un amant hors du commun.

Un amant qui semblait trouver le temps bien long parce que, sans savoir comment les événements s'étaient enchainés, Remus Lupin se trouvait au dessus de lui, le chevauchant dans une nudité parfaite.

Severus n'eut même pas conscience d'être également nu tant il était obnubilé par le corps pâle qui le surplombait.

Un corps élancé et anguleux, aux muscles fins et durs recouverts de cicatrises.

Remus passait pour mince et il l'était, mais sa nature de loup-garou faisait que ses muscles étaient dotés d'une force presque surhumaine lorsqu'il laissait le loup cohabiter avec lui.

Severus frissonna devant le regard brulant de son amant qui le détaillait, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues d'un rouge sombre. Il connaissait ce regard et sut ce qui allait se passer avant même que Remus ne se soulève légèrement pour venir s'empaler sans préparation sur son sexe tenu.

« Oh putain »

La sensation était indescriptible. Sentir les chaires brulantes enserrer son érection aussi soudainement l'avait rendu aveugle une fraction de secondes.

Puis, lorsque ses yeux ne furent plus brouillés il vit le visage de Remus, les yeux dorés qui le regardaient avec tant d'amour qu'il ne put retenir ses mots.

« Je t'aime ».

Le lycanthrope ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put retenir ni la larme qui coula sur sa joue ni le tremblement de son corps qui provoqua une vague de plaisir chez Severus.

« Remus » le nom était murmuré avec tant d'adoration que le loup garou sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour repartir encore plus vite. Il se pencha pour embrasser Severus, faisant dans ce mouvement de légers va et viens sur le sexe qu'il avait en lui.

Ce jour là, Severus déclara son amour à Remus à chaque coup de reins décuplant le plaisir de son amant, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'homme qui l'avait accepté dans sa vie malgré toutes ses erreurs passées.

Lorsqu'ils se libérèrent dans un dernier cri de jouissance, Severus sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que cet homme était tout ce qu'il avait attendu, qu'il était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras il pensa qu'avec l'âge il avait viré Poufsouffle mais cette pensée le fit simplement sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Un murmure, presqu'un ronronnement, et Severus remarqua qu'il aimait autant cette intonation que celle que la voix de Remus prenait pendant l'amour.

Cet homme était le seul qui avait su percer toutes les couches de sa carapace.

Il était le seul qu'il admirait réellement.

Le seul avec qui sa vie avait un sens. Sa marque, son rôle d'espion, sa rédemption.

Le seul à être parvenu à le sortir de sa dépression post-guerre.

Le seul qui lui faisait voir le coté lumineux de chaque choses et cela depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait presque le vertige.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, les mots vinrent d'eux même.

«Je ne suis pas un homme gentil, et je ne le serais peut-être jamais. J'ai commis dans ma vie des fautes impardonnables, et mes choix on souvent été les mauvais. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains pour qu'il puisse être ignoré. J'ai eu trop de désillusions pour pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. J'ai été odieux et lâche avec toi, te rabaissant plus que de raison alors que tu souhaitais simplement mon amitié. Je ne te mérite pas et quoi que tu dises, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je t'aime Remus et que pour une fois dans ma vie je veux prendre une bonne décision »

Remus s'était redressé durant le discours, son regard était interrogatif devant l'air trop sérieux du maître de potions.

Les paroles l'avaient ému plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, parce qu'elles reflétaient toutes les peurs et les souffrances de Severus et qu'elles ressemblaient étrangement à une déclaration.

Son cœur ratât un battement lorsque les bras de Severus le soulevèrent de terre pour l'assoir sur le canapé. Ces mêmes bras posèrent une couverture sur ses épaules avant de se retirer.

Severus Snape se tenait devant lui, nu, le regard fier et déterminé et jamais Remus ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

D'un geste de la main, le brun fit apparaitre un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

« Remus, je me présente à toi avec ce qui m'est de plus précieux et te l'offre sans retenue ou regrets »

Remus retint son souffle, ce n'était pas une déclaration mais une demande. Snape le demandait en mariage.

« Je t'offre mon âme »

Il sortit de l'écrin une petite fiole contenant un liquide sombre où brillaient des éclats d'argent et la tendit à Remus

« Je t'offre mon âme parce que tu es le seul qui mérite de la voir. Le seul à qui je peux la confier. »

Remus connaissait cette vieille tradition et ne toucha pas à la fiole, attendant que Severus ait terminé.

« Je t'offre mon âme sans détours ni faux semblants. »

Les yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans les iris dorés du loup-garou pour prononcer les dernières paroles.

« Je t'offre mon âme, comme je t'offre ma vie. L'acceptes-tu ? »

Le visage de Severus était fermé, préférant attendre la réponse de Remus avant d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Leur regard était toujours accroché et Severus se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant les iris ambrées devenir troubles.

Lentement, Remus tendit sa main pour prendre celle tendu de Severus. Sans le quitter des yeux il se releva se dressant face au brun dans une attitude majestueuse. Et c'est d'une voix déterminée et à la fois pleine de joie qu'il prononça « j'accepte » avant d'embrasser Severus.

Cette nuit là, Remus et Severus la passèrent ensemble dans le flot des souvenirs de Severus.

La petite fiole qu'il avait offerte à Remus contenait ce que les spécialistes appelaient la potion de l'âme. C'est-à-dire un mélange des souvenirs et des sentiments de celui qui la prépare. Elle était appelée ainsi parce qu'au contraire des simples souvenirs que l'on stockait dans une pensine, ceux-ci étaient liée non seulement au vécu mais aussi au ressentit du créateur.

C'était un gage d'engagement très fort car il mettait l'âme du donateur complètement à nue et Remus l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent finit, le matin se levait déjà.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de dire quelque chose »

La voix de Remus était calme et le sourire qui flottait sur son visage resplendissait tellement de joie et de bonheur que Severus se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il sourit à son amant.

« Ça va être difficile de faire mieux que moi »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu as l'avantage d'être un maître des potions, alors que moi je me débrouille tout au plus »

« Même si tu te débrouillait plus que bien Lupin, il serait difficile d'arriver à mon niveau »

« Que tu dis, que tu dis ! »

Leur querelle, ils le savaient, étaient un subterfuge pour masquer le trop plein de sentiments qu'ils ressentaient.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient les effusions de paroles. Ils se comprenaient bien mieux par leurs gestes, leurs regards. Aussi Severus devina le sérieux de son compagnon lorsque ses yeux ambrés devinrent légèrement plus sombres et que leurs pupilles se virent entourées d'un mince anneau lumineux.

C'était le signe que Remus et le loup fusionnaient d'une certaine manière. Remus ne faisait ça qu'au combat ou durant leurs ébats, jamais encore Severus n'avait vu le loup ressurgir dans une simple discussion

« Severus, hier, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'offrir mon cadeau. »

« De quel cadeau tu parles ? Tu ne pouvais être au courant de ma demande. Tu … »

Le sourire de Remus se fit espiègle.

« Severus, Severus ! Tu ne te souviens pas des petit cœurs voletant dans ta salle, des armures avec des ailes roses et un carquois remplis de flèches, des chants et des … »

« Oh non Lupin on avait dit pas de cadeau de Saint Valentin »

« Nous ne sommes plus le 14 février, je peux donc t'offrir mon cadeau. »

« Si tu insistes »

Remus hocha la tête avant d'embrasser lentement les lèvres de Severus.

Sa baguette apparut quelques secondes plus tard ainsi qu'une chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un étrange pendentif en argent. Severus s'étonna de voir un tel métal entre les mains de son amant mais ne dit rien. Attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

« Les années après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, je me suis retrouvé malgré moi au sein d'une meute sibérienne. J'y ai vécu trois ans durant lesquelles j'ai beaucoup appris sur les coutumes de mon espèce notamment sur la cérémonie de demande. A mon départ, le meneur m'a offert ce pendentif. C'est un alliage étrange d'argent et de sang de loup-garou, c'est pour cela qu'il est inoffensif pour nous. Mais c'est aussi le bien le plus précieux de ceux de notre race car il est le signe de notre liberté »

Severus hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Il est aussi un signe d'appartenance. Chaque médaillon est fabriqué avec le sang du loup garou qui le porte. Lors des mariages internes, les loups s'échangent leurs médaillons, marquant ainsi leur appartenance l'un envers l'autre.»

« Tu veux dire que … »

« Oui. Je te demande à toi, Severus Snape, d'être mon compagnon.»

Severus le regardait sans savoir quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait réellement.

C'était plus que la promesse d'un mariage ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'était un lien d'âme à âme, de dépendance, d'appartenance.

Un lien que peu de personnes pouvaient tenter, alors si Remus le lui proposait, il devait avoir fait des recherches et testé plusieurs potions pour être sur qu'il était celui qui lui correspondait réellement.

« Acceptes-tu ? »

L'ancien espion regardait le loup-garou avec des yeux emplis de joie. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'il prononça les paroles suivantes :

« J'accepte. Pensais-tu réellement que ma réponse aurait put être autre ? »

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir le médaillon pour le poser autour du cou de son amant.

Lorsque le collier fut attaché, une vive douleur plia le professeur de potions en deux.

Il avait l'impression de subir une dizaine de doloris en même temps, il sentait sa peau se tendre sous ses muscles dans lesquels il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'amusait à planter une multitude d'aiguilles. Lorsque toute la douleur se concentra sur son bras gauche il cru devenir fou. Il entendit vaguement Remus psalmodier une formule en latin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

OoOoOoO

Le soir tombait sur la lande écossaise lorsque Severus Snape sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de sentir une main fraiche se poser sur son front. Après s'être habitué au faible éclairage de la pièce, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans leur chambre et que seule la lueur de quelques bougies éclairait la pièce. Il tourna son regard vers son amant qui abordait un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé Severus, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si douloureux »

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi parlait son amant, avant de se souvenir du médaillon et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit en le mettant.

« Je crois que c'est à cause de ma marque, d'après ce que je sais de la relation entre les loups-garous et leur compagnons, les membres du couple s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre d'une certaine façon, alors comme la marque ... »

Severus avait peur à l'instant que Lupin l'abandonne parce que le médaillon l'avait refusé. Il était aussi profondément déçu de ne pas être l'_élu_ du loup-garou.

Une foule d'idées et de sentiments tourbillonnèrent à cet instant dans son esprit qu'il faillit en oublier de respirer.

Lorsqu'il se reprit, il eut un sourire froid, presque malsain. Il avait donc véritablement commis trop d'atrocités pour que la vie lui accorde une seconde chance.

C'était cela son destin, approché à chaque fois du bonheur pour le voir s'évaporer en un instant. Tout cela à cause d'une stupide erreur de jeunesse ?

Il allait recommencer à parler lorsqu'une main l'interrompit.

« Chut »

Lupin posa doucement son doigt sur les lèvres qui parlaient trop. Il embrassa l'homme rapidement avant de le rejoindre dans le lit et de le prendre dans les bras. Severus était encore un peu fiévreux mais cela allait s'estomper au fur et à mesure.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l'homme qui soupirait de bien être et de fatigue. Il allait bientôt s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit Lupin se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas compris Severus. » La voix du loup-garou était étonnement douce. « Je savais qu'il faudrait t'arracher à ton ancien maître pour pouvoir être mon compagnon, je ne savais pas que la douleur allait presque te tuer. »

Et doucement, il releva la manche gauche du large pull que portait Severus.

Rien.

Simplement une peau blanche, légèrement irritée.

Un bras dépourvu de marque ou d'un quelconque signe montrant qu'il avait accepté de se faire marqué comme du bétail. Juste sa peau.

Et c'était tellement inhabituel qu'il passa un quart d'heure à regarder cet avant-bras blanc, passant et repassant ses doigts dessus, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien disparut, pas qu'elle s'était simplement atténuée.

Et lorsqu'il finit l'examen de son bras, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait délivré, le regard rempli de toute la gratitude qui lui était possible d'exprimer, avant de devenir interrogatif. Les membres d'un couple s'appartiennent à leur façon avait dit Remus, alors …

« Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune marque. Tu sais seulement que tu es mien, tout comme je suis tien. »

Remus s'allongea un peu plus dans le lit, se blottissant contre le corps chaud de son compagnon.

« Mais n'oubliez pas Monsieur Snape, cela ne compte pas vraiment, ce qui est important, c'est que désormais tu vas pouvoir terroriser encore plus d'élèves grâce au développement de tes sens que provoque le lien »

Severus sourit à l'image d'une créature mi-chauve-souris mi-loup-garou.

Il serra d'avantage Remus dans ses bras, laissant ses pensées vagabonder en embrassant la nuque pâle qui se présentait à lui.

« Il y a un autre avantage non négligeable à cela »

Se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui l'enlaçait, le loup-garou tomba dans deux iris sombres emplis d'une malice inhabituelle.

« Imagine la tête de Potter lorsqu'il saura que nous nous sommes liés »

Remus partagea le sourire de son amant.

Et ils se mirent à élaborer des plans plus improbables les uns que les autres lorsqu'ils iraient dire au héros du monde sorcier qu'il allait devoir se coltiner à nouveau tous les préparatifs d'un mariage sorcier puisqu'en tant que témoins, lui et son cher et tendre, devront être aux premières loges pour l'organisation.

Ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres et Severus pensa un instant qu'il était vraiment tombé bien bas pour être si bêtement heureux alors que les ennuis – la préparation de leur union – n'avaient pas encore commencés.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je me dépéche de publier le chapitre 6 ne vous en faites pas.

a Bientot

Booz


End file.
